


A Plethora of AUs

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 3 sentence fic, F/M, Gen, M/M, lots of AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 3 sentence fic prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Rin/Nitori - 1900(ish) England**

Light filtered through the frosted glass and threw gentle patterns across his companion’s face and in the smoky haze of the pub Rin almost felt as though they were underwater. The younger man’s bright blue eyes only added to the illusion and he found himself struggling for breath as he focused, instead, on the small mark on his cheek. He was supposed to be the shark here, circling in on his unwary prey, so why did he feel like he was the one about to be captured?

 

**Rin/Nagisa - Ending AU**

There never seemed to be enough time in the day between meetings with foreign dignitaries, settling the city folks’ problems, meeting with his advisers, and just daily life in the palace.  When he sank into the darkened pool with a sigh, muscles protesting the whole way down, and heard the soft voice of a certain blond dancer dismissing his guards he smiled.  With Nagisa at his side or performing for him the hours seemed to stretch on infinitely and for a while he could forget that he had an entire kingdom to run; he could just be Rin.

 

**Mermaid!RinGisa**

Rin swam in lazy circles around his newest toy: a small playful looking teen with a streak of blond running through his black hair and spiky blond brows.  He had never seen a merman quite like this and he was intrigued by the smile on the other’s face; it lit up the water like the sun and drew him in.  It was dangerous to spend too much on the surface - hunters, fishermen, other unsavory creatures all made their home up there - but he had a feeling that maybe, just maybe, this merman could bring that touch of mystery the surface held down to Rin.

 

**MakoRin - Prince Rin and Mako AU**

No way, no how, it was never going to happen; there was no way he was going to allow his little sister to be married off to some stupid prince just because their small kingdom had been taken over by Iwatobi.  Unfortunately that only left him with the option of marrying said prince himself since they needed the marriage to help ease his subjects’ worries about joining with the larger kingdom.  Glaring into a pair of green eyes he gave his most fearsome snarl and was shocked when the other teen just smiled back with a gentle laugh.

 

**NagiHaru - pirate au**

A surge of joy pulsed through him when he saw the sails of the ship from the beach he had washed up on but it quickly crashed when he recognized said ship.  He was hauled before the captain and heard the airy chuckle that had hounded his sleep ever since he had slipped away when they had been docked all those months ago.  ”Haruka,” he could hear the pout on the other’s lips and he held back a shiver as warm hands tilted his chin to meet the most intriguing eyes - an unusual and surreal shade of pink - he had ever seen, “it wasn’t very nice of you to run away from me.”

 

**MakoRin - Magical Girls....but not girls.**

Green sparks filled the air as an almost comically large panther pounced out from Makoto’s open palm and pinned Rin to the ground.  It was carefully carrying a bag in it’s mouth and set it delicately next to the red head’s shoulder before flopping across his chest.  ”If you think I’m gonna be caught dead in that sort of thing,” he gestured to the skirt and boots Mako was shamelessly standing in, “you got another thing coming.”

 

**MakoRin - cafe AU bonus for fem!Rin who does not want to work there at all**

The only reason she was even doing this was because her damn sister had used those puppy dog eyes, followed swiftly by that glare that even she was a little wary of, and begged her.  Rin was filling in at the stupid cafe for Gou while the younger girl took her exams and so far it had been absolute hell.  ”Ah, excuse me,” she spun as the soft voice spoke up beside her and promptly spilled the pitcher of water off her tray and right into the green eyed stranger’s lap.

 

**MikoMako - single father & kindergarten teacher AU**

The thing was, he realized as he checked the clock for the fifth time in as many minutes, that he wasn’t sure who was more excited these days to see the red headed man come strolling through the classroom door: Makoto or the man’s son.  A squeal of joy sounded from the back of the room and he watched Mikoshiba sweep his son into his arms with a grin and Makoto felt a matching one slipping onto his face.  He didn’t know for sure when or why he had started falling for this man but if the way his golden gaze was studying Makoto was any indication, then just maybe Mikoshiba was feeling something similar for him.

 

**MakoRin - Harry Potter AU**

Any time something went wrong - Nagisa’s cat ate Rin’s latest scroll filled with notes for an essay, Rin spilled something rank and horrid on his sister’s favorite robes, one of the students crushing on Rin cornered him in the library - it was up to Makoto to fix it for the redhead.  He didn’t mind helping him in the slightest.  Especially since it meant that he got to see that smile that reminded him of the starry nights atop the Astronomy tower with a galaxy of lights dancing about in the sky.

 

**Sousuke/Rin - AU where they both went to australia**

He could never be entirely sure if having someone who was practically family with him was a good thing or not; Sousuke riled him up, encouraged him, pushed him to be faster and stronger, and was there to catch him when he fell.  Watching the sun set over the water after practice with Sousuke at his side made him feel a little like home was right beside him and maybe this wasn’t a mistake after all.  With someone like Sousuke at his side maybe he really could reach that dream.

 

**Rin & Rei - Bookshop AU**

It wasn’t the shocking red hair (a little too long for “polite” society but it worked on him), the crazy teeth (something like that couldn’t be natural right), or the intense red eyes (had to be contacts they were too surreal otherwise) that caught his attention; it was the way the other man’s lip curled at the edges ever so slightly when he bit into the patron at the head of the line with a poison laced sarcasm that was so far over the woman’s head that she appeared to think he was complimenting her.  Rei placed his book on the counter and adjusted his glasses as the man - Rin according to the ‘Hello my name is’ sticker placed crookedly on his jacket - rang up his purchase.

"So ‘English for Beginners’ huh? If you ever need someone familiar with the correct _tongue positions_  let me know,” the redhead grinned at Rei’s blush as he took his change and hurried out of the bookstore.

 

**Makoto and Rin - Coffee shop, Rin the waiter**

It was unusual for the green eyed man to be late, especially on a Wednesday.  It wasn’t until Rin voiced this observation to his manager, who proceeded to give him a knowing look and roll her eyes, that he realized just how deeply he had fallen for the man.  He didn’t even know the man’s name but he knew everything he needed to know because of the way his eyes lit up when he saw Rin, the way his voice softened when he spoke to the twin kids he brought with him from time to time, the way he always tipped generously no matter who waited on him, and especially the way Rin’s heart tried to thump it’s way out of his chest when the bell over the door jangled and he looked up and saw the doorway filled with the man’s large frame.


	2. Chapter 2

**ReiNagi, pet shop AU**

He was only here because his brother had hinted that their parents might be a touch lonely now that both boys were on their own and maybe a small dog or cat or something might be a nice thing to look into.

Fifty-seven minutes after entering the shop he finally exited, the personal cell phone number (wink wink) that he could call anytime (wink wink) of the blonde associate tucked safely in his back pocket and he wondered if all the pamphlets and promises to  _personally_  guide him in the pet decision process were entirely necessary.  He couldn’t help but wonder if the blonde had been serious about checking out his apartment for “pet readiness” and what exactly he had in mind.

 

 

**Aomine/Imayoshi - Assassins/Hitmen AU**

"I ain’t afraid of you," the blue haired teen managed to spit out around his gag, throwing the other teen a glare.

"No you don’t have enough going in that head of yours to bother being afraid of me, but that’s alright," Imayoshi leaned in close enough for Aomine to see the corners of his eyes crinkle up when he smiled. "Because instead of offing you I think it would be more beneficial to extend you an offer good enough that even you won’t be dense enough to say no to."

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you are ever interested in sending me prompt ([here](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com)) I'm always happy to get them.


End file.
